Punto débil
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Esta "debilidad" ya me había sorprendido en varias ocasiones. ¡Pero Ranma Saotome jamás pierde una batalla! Aunque esta sea contra su propio cuerpo.


Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en el libre uso de la imaginación pero la razón principal de hacer esto es que es divertido

.

**Advertencia previa**: Esta historia no contiene sexo explicito pero puede contener ideas que resulten ofensivas o inadecuadas para algunas personas. Si esto te incomoda, sugiero que busques otro tipo de historia.

..

Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:

.

..

Un One shot surgido por reto en el foro del taller literario

con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

.

..

Aoi Fhrey presenta

.

..

**Punto débil.**

"El sendero que debe recorrer un artista marcial es largo y peligroso"

Esta era la frase que siempre le escuché repetir al viejo desde que me inicie en el arte. Y bajo el peso de esa verdad soporté los más rigurosos entrenamientos y los más absurdos abusos. Quiero decir, para mi sonaba bastante lógico. No puedes ser el mejor si no pasas por un océano de entrenamiento y dejas atrás todas las comodidades que las personas comunes disfrutan.

Aun en esa temprana época de mi vida sabía que el arte exige un completo control del cuerpo. Se debe trabajar para que este responda obedientemente a lo que el artista le pide. Con el adecuado entrenamiento se pueden ir empujando las fronteras de lo que la mente dice que es "posible" o está dentro de lo "normal".

Por lo tanto cualquier descontrol del cuerpo era una debilidad. Las situaciones que me hicieran mejorar en el arte estaban en la categoría de "buenas". Las cosas agradables para el cuerpo eran "malas/molestias" Y finalmente las cosas que fueran muy agradables para el cuerpo eran "muy malas y una debilidad". Papá me dijo una y otra vez que estas fallas deben ser combatidas hasta que dejen de existir. Le creí entonces y adapté el estilo Saotome para enfrentar cada una de esas debilidades.

oOo

Un pequeño Ranma de 6 años mira anhelante algunas albóndigas de pulpo que vende un carrito ambulante. Naturalmente Genma siendo el padre bueno y desinteresado que es compra un plato y lo "comparte" con su hijo…

Ranma está boca abajo y bajo la rodilla de su padre intentando ponerse en pie mientras su padre devora las albóndigas.

Los ojos del niño se llenan de lágrimas al darse cuenta de que no queda nada para él. La única reacción de su padre as esto es llamarlo niña débil y enviarlo a buscar leña para una fogata.

oOo

Por supuesto papá se encargó de repetirme esta lección varias veces hasta que la aprendiera.

oOo

Ranma boca abajo y bajo la rodilla de su padre mientras su padre devora unas bolas de arroz.

Ranma duerme sobre un montón de duras piedras mientras su padre su padre descansa sobre una cama hecha con suaves hojas.

Ranma boca abajo y bajo la rodilla de su padre mientras este se chupa los restos de lo que fuera una paleta helada.

OOo

Si quería algo "agradable" debía conseguirlo por mí mismo y nunca debía mostrar interés frente al viejo. Por lo que aprendí a buscar opciones más creativas cuando me surgían ese tipo de necesidades.

oOo

Un Ranma de 7 años mira las luces brillantes de los juegos mecánicos. De mala gana les da la espalda y sigue avanzando por el oscuro sendero que conduce hacia las montañas.

Un par de meses después el mismo niño esta trepado a un ventilador que está en el techo de un restaurante. El ventilador gira a máxima potencia mientras su pequeño pasajero no deja de reír al dar vueltas como loco. Abajo los empleados tratan de bajarlo. Su padre aprovecha la distracción de todos para hacer más ligera la máquina registradora del local.

Un niño con una pequeña trenza mira a otros chicos de su edad saliendo de un cine local. Uno de ellos lleva un disfraz de la película recién vista, el cual consiste en una máscara negra y una capa del mismo color. Algunos adultos se fingen aterrados mientras le entregan algunos dulces para evitar la "maldad" del pequeño villano.

— Paga, paga o sentirás mi ira.

En la marquesina del cine puede leerse Star Wars.

4 días después en un templo abandonado en lo alto de la montaña; se pueden escuchar los aterrados gritos de un muy asustado Genma Saotome. Que huye de lo que él cree que es un demonio. _Que en realidad es el pequeño Ranma disfrazado con una sabana raída y la máscara de un demonio popular._ Con una voz aterradora e inhumana (según Genma) el onni dice:

—Paga, paga o sentirás mi ira.

El artista marcial de las gafas coloca en el suelo rogando misericordia y saca sus pocas posesiones mundanas. El demonio (según Genma) le da una fría y arrogante mirada mientras dice:

—Trae comida.

Tiempo después "el demonio" devora la humilde ofrenda de Genma en el interior del templo. Mientras tanto el hombre de las gafas espera fuera bajo la lluvia.

oOo

¡Gez! Lo admito, de haber entendido el poder que tenía en esa ocasión sobre el viejo lo habría castigado un poco más. Pero yo solo quería algunos dulces.

Hubo también unas pocas ocasiones en que otras personas me ayudaron a llenar los "vacios" que tenía. Aunque yo no fuera muy consciente de que faltara "algo".

oOo

En el jardín de una pequeña casa a las afueras de Kyoto un Ranma de 11 años está acurrucado en las rodillas de una anciana. Ella de le acaricia el cabello. Con movimientos suaves y lentos pasa sus largos dedos por el negro cabello del niño. Hace un tiempo que Ranma salió del neko-ken pero aún así no se separa de la mujer. Con los ojos cerrados puede sentir el calor de las manos y aunque sus dedos son un poco ásperos hay una sensación cálida que recorre el cuerpo del niño. En ese pequeño momento Ranma se siente cómodo y protegido. Un pequeño vacio del que no sabía nada se llena. El viento de la tarde sacude un árbol muy cercano. Algunas hojas sueltas quedan atrapadas en el cabello del niño, la misma mano las quita una a una con la misma calma serena con la que antes le acariciara la cabeza.

El viento también trae a los oídos del niño la voz de su padre quien lo llama a gritos a la distancia. Con un suspiro Ranma se da cuenta de que su pequeño momento feliz se ha terminado. Abre los ojos y con un salto se separa de la anciana. Ella lo mira y sin decir palabra le quita algunas hojas más de su gi de entrenamiento.

—Es hora de irme—dice el niño mirándose nervioso los pies.

Ella le sonríe y le regala una última caricia.

—Lo sé… buen viaje.

oOo

Fue la última vez que la vi. He buscado por largo tiempo la casa y a esa amable anciana pero no he tenido suerte. Al entrar en Neko-ken "el gato" siempre encontraba ese lugar pero yo conscientemente no lo recuerdo.

Como había dicho encontré la forma de cubrir esas debilidades de un modo u otro. Pero esa anciana me mostró que había otras necesidades de las que yo no sabía nada pero que sin embargo estaban ahí.

De algún modo siempre salí victorioso de cada batalla que me presento mi propio cuerpo.

Hasta que un día, choqué con una "debilidad" que no sabía _cómo _combatir…

oOo

Un no tan niño Ranma de 13 años espera a que su padre salga de la estación de policía donde fue "huésped" por robar en una tienda cercana. El sol del medio día castiga el suelo pero todos los lugares con sombra ya están ocupados o se tiene que comprar alguna bebida para poder usarlos. Así que a Ranma no le queda más remedio que esperar en un largo banco de piedra.

Repentinamente una muy bienvenida sombra cubre a Ranma. Es una niña de unos 15 años aproximadamente. Lleva un sencillo vestido blanco que se ajusta bien a su figura y muestra algunas de las delicadas curvas que otorga la adolescencia. Los ojos castaños de la joven le dan una mirada a Ranma que sin entender muy bien él porque le provoca un escalofrío.

— ¿no tienes calor sentado ahí? —Pregunta la joven con una sonrisita curiosa.

Ranma que es muy orgulloso para admitir que no tiene dinero para procurarse un lugar con sombra pregunta a su vez.

— ¿y tú no tienes calor?

— Para nada. ¿Ves?

La joven pone ambas manos en las mejillas de Ranma. El las siente frías y muy frescas y por un instante se siente refrescado del calor. Pero ella se acerca más hacia Ranma hasta que sus rostros están a dos manos de distancia. Teniéndola tan cerca él se da cuenta de que sus ojos tiene un sutil color avellana. Ella tiene una fragancia suave y desconocida que le resulta muy agradable. Sin ser consciente de ello Ranma acerca su rostro al de la joven. Los ojos de ella se abren momentáneamente sorprendidos pero después sus manos acercan la cara de Ranma hasta que ambas frentes se tocan.

—Ah…

— se siente rico ¿verdad?

— si…

Su piel está fría y el dulce aroma que emana la niña ahora es más intenso ya que también se le agrega su aliento que tiene un vago olor a menta. En medio de la extraña niebla que rodea los sentidos del chico de la trenza Ranma se pregunta si los labios de la niña sabrán a menta.

Esta idea dispersa le regresa la conciencia a Ranma quien se da cuenta de que estaba a punto de darle un…un beso a una niña. ¡No!, era algo mucho peor él…él quería probar su boca como si fuera una…una paleta o un helado.

— ¡AH!

Asustado Ranma da un salto hacia la parte superior del banco.

La chica parece salir también de un extraño trance. Ambos se miran asustados y los rostros de los dos se tornan del saludable color de una manzana roja.

Viendo la expresión del niño de la trenza la joven se da cuenta de que él no tiene ni idea del extraño magnetismo que tuvo sobre ella.

— ¿vendrás aquí mañana? —Pregunta ella ya con un plan formándose en su cabeza.

Ranma se toma un momento para procesar que no hay ningún peligro. Hasta que finalmente baja de la banca y se pone de pie frente a ella.

En ese momento aparece Genma quien sin notar a la niña toma su mochila de viaje y comienza a caminar sin esperar a su hijo.

— No puedo, es tiempo de partir y nos iremos lejos.

Con esto los planes de la niña se vuelven cenizas.

—Adiós —dice él con una expresión confusa y triste en el rostro.

Aunque lo acaba de conocer ella no quiere que se vaya lejos. Así que la niña reúne todo su valor para terminar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar antes y se acerca hacia el niño. Pero al estar en medio de la calle y con tanta gente a su alrededor la vergüenza la supera y termina acercando sus labios solo al oído del chico para susurrarle apresurada.

— Cuando te vuelva a encontrar te dejaré darme un beso.

oOo

Ahora que lo pienso fue un encuentro muy extraño. No recuerdo el color de su cabello ni su rostro, solo sus ojos y esa intoxicante fragancia que emanaba. Rayos si hubiera entendido un poco mejor lo que pasaba la habría besado. Aunque no la conocía y mucho menos la amaba hubiera sido un mejor recuerdo de un primer beso. No esa horrible cosa que me ocurrió en la pista de patinaje con Mikado ¡Ugh!

Ese no fue un buen día, aun estaba teniendo severos problemas tratando de entender y clasificar lo que había pasado con la niña del vestido blanco. ¿Era algo bueno? O ¿era algo malo? Si era algo bueno ¿Por qué me sentía avergonzado? ¿Si era algo malo ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello?

Eran demasiadas preguntas y no confiaba en mi padre para que me diera un poco de ayuda. Tan concentrado estaba en eso que no me percaté que nos encaminábamos al un área de la ciudad donde solo había fábricas.

Esa noche acampamos justo detrás de una fábrica de chicles de menta. El aroma que en otras circunstancias me hubiera parecido inocente y hasta agradable ese día me torturaba recordándome el incidente con la niña del vestido blanco. Hubiera podido controlarlo si no hubiera ocurrido nada mas pero nooo ¡tenía que encontrarme con esa tonta revista!

oOo

Ranma vaga por los basureros buscando cualquier material con el que pueda alimentar una hoguera durante la noche. En el campo serían ramas secas pero en la cuidad el papel es la mejor opción. Después de un tiempo encuentra los contenedores de papel y toma una carga que pueda durar toda la noche. Por su parte Genma regresa con su propio cargamento. Una serie de bolsas y botes de la recién "aligerada" cafetería de la fábrica.

Tras una ligera practica los dos cenan y Genma inicia un monologo sobre las fallas del sistema de justicia japonés que maltratan injustamente a un hombre que solo se procuraba un poco de alimento extra. Ranma responde con monosílabos y frases cortas. Si Genma pusiera un mínimo de atención o interés en su hijo notaría que la mente de Ranma está en otro lugar.

Con la advertencia de que no permitir que el fuego se apague el hombre de la pañoleta se va a dormir.

Durante horas Ranma mira la danza de las llamas en la hoguera como si esperara que una respuesta surja de ellas. Casi sin pensar toma varias revisas y las rompe en pedazos que el fuego pueda consumir sin problemas. Su estomago gruñe recordándole que aún no ha cenado, pero al mirar su plato descubre con poca sorpresa que su cena ya no existe. En un intento de pensar en otra cosa además de la niña y su cena perdida Ranma toma una de las varias revistas que ha estado arrojando al fuego y la abre.

Y de forma casi inmediata todas las ideas quedan olvidadas.

La revista solo tiene un pequeño párrafo en la parte inferior de una gran fotografía.

Es la imagen de una mujer sonriente y de rostro fino que está de pie en la playa. La blanca arena contrasta con su piel broceada y morena que la identifica como extranjera. Las curvas de su cuerpo desnudo están salpicadas por brillantes gotas de humedad. Su cabello negro azulado contrasta con el azul puro y brillante del cielo. Sus pechos aunque pequeños se muestran altivos y firmes como dos esferas de pálido cobre. Su abdomen y cintura se ven suaves y bien definidos. Pero lo más atrayente son sus caderas amplias que de un modo silencioso invitan al tacto como para comprobar su textura y firmeza. Las piernas son largas y armonizan con el resto del cuerpo que es un contraste de suaves contornos y firmes líneas.

Y casi como por descuido uno de los brazos extendidos de la modelo sostiene un ligero vestido blanco.

Ranma mira la imagen casi sin parpadear mientras su cuerpo trata de manejar este nuevo estimulo junto con todos los otros de ese día. Y aunque hay mucha sangre en su rostro mucha más se concentra en otra parte de su cuerpo de la que él apenas estaba consciente.

oOo

No voy a dar muchos detalles de lo que ocurrió después. Pero crucé esa violenta y deliciosa tormenta lo mejor que pude. La experiencia me dejo con una pregunta más para las que ya había acumulado el día anterior

¿Podía pasar otra vez? La pregunta puede parecer tonta o inocente ahora. Pero en ese momento yo creía que una experiencia así solo se le permitía a un hombre una sola vez en su vida.

Así que coloqué ese tema en mi lista de pendientes. Pero para dominar y vencer a este nuevo enemigo (que así veía en ese entonces) tenía que conocer primero lo más posible sobre él primero.

Y fue así como inició mi tiempo investigando.

Indagué en todas las fuentes que me permitía mi vida en el camino. Unas veces eran viejos pergaminos y monjes de un templo. Otras era algún joven y modesto medico en una clínica de la ciudad. Durante esa búsqueda descubrí que no era un tema que se tratara cómoda o abiertamente, Hasta la expresión más inmutable de un monje se turbaba con mis preguntas.

Y las respuestas tampoco ayudaban mucho, eran tan opuestas que no me brindaban mucha ayuda. Unos decían que era algo natural de mi edad, otros que se trataba de una impureza que podía consumirme si me descuidaba.

En esa búsqueda descubrí muchas cosas por mí mismo. Esta era una debilidad que no podría vencer en un par de meses. Porque aparecía en los momentos más inesperados invocada por los estímulos más variados. Un aroma, una imagen, algunos sonidos e incluso algunas personas. Pude combatir la debilidad con el entrenamiento y en los "episodios" más severos siempre pude recurrir a un baño de agua fría. Pero era como un fuego en mi interior que sin importar lo que hiciera no moría. Unas veces era cálido como un chocolate caliente bajando por el estomago pero otras era violento como el ardor de una quemadura. Muy difícil de ignorar.

Aun así pude volver a mi rutina: entrenamiento, templos, pergaminos y la ocasional huida en mitad de la noche por alguna locura que hubiera hecho el viejo en la zona.

Hasta que viajamos a Jusenkyo y el agua fría dejó de ser mi aliada para convertirse en otra enemiga. Ahora tenía un cuerpo masculino que aun no conocía del todo y uno femenino que me era desconocido por completo.

Y quisiera admitirlo o no me asustaba.

Pero como pasaron las cosas después de caer en ese estanque el temor de un cuerpo nuevo y diferente se vio superado por mi "temor a morir por culpa de una amazona psicótica".

Cuando llegamos a Japón papá con el toque delicado de un oso polar haciendo una cirugía cerebral me informo que tenía un acuerdo matrimonial para mi.

oOo

Un muy emocional Soun Tendo da un feroz abrazo a su pequeño invitado de cabello rojo. El abrazo se interrumpe cuando el hombre se da cuenta de que "algo" anda mal con su futuro yerno.

El cerebro del patriarca Tendo se atasca mientras Nabiki le da una demostración más directa de que Ranma es una ella y no un él.

oOo

Aun me molesta un poco la forma en que Nabiki me toco en esa ocasión. Ella debería saber lo sensibles que son los senos de una mujer. No se pueden simplemente estrujar como si fueran un par de flanes extra grandes. Tampoco fue de mucha ayuda la forma en que respondió mi cuerpo. Mi mente decía que fue una caricia tosca y grosera pero…pero una parte de mi cuerpo la había encontrado…agradable. Se me habían puesto duros los pezones.

No sé si Akane se dio cuenta de eso pero salió a mi rescate.

oOo

En el dojo Tendo dos jóvenes tienen un pequeño encuentro. Una de ellas viste un gi de color amarillo, mientras la otra viste una camisa china de color rojo u pantalones negros.

Por unos instantes ambas chicas permanecen quietas hasta que se lanzan al ataque. Akane inicia con los largos movimientos del karate shokotan. Pero viendo que no puede conectar un solo golpe ella va añadiendo más estilos…algo de Aikido principalmente. Pero la chica de la camisa china solo gira limpiamente esquivando todos sus golpes y patadas. Cuando finalmente la chica del gi amarillo lleva demasiado lejos un golpe pierde el equilibrio. Ranma le toco la cabeza por detrás y se queda a su lado sonriendo.

oOo

En ese momento yo estaba agradecido con Akane por sacarme momentáneamente del asunto del compromiso.

Quería un poco de tiempo para reorganizar mi defensa y pensar una explicación para mi extraña situación. Además la reacción de mi cuerpo "nuevo" me tenía desconcertado también. Si solo hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo, pero nooo teníamos que tener nuestro primer encuentro completamente desnudos.

oOo

Ranma y Akane se encuentran mirándose en el baño ambos están inmóviles; mientras él está congelado en el movimiento de salir de la tina ella está de pie. Después de un tiempo ambos parecen salir de algún tipo de trance. Ella da media vuelta y sale del cuarto de baño y él se sumerge de nuevo en la tina.

oOo

Ella puede jurar aun bajo tormento que salió de baño inmediatamente después de haberme visto. Pero ambos sabemos la verdad, pasaron por lo menos 3 minutos en los que nos quedamos idiotizados mirándonos. Sí, ella me miró y yo la miré. Creo que la razón por la cual me llamó pervertido desde ese día es que sabe que yo disfruté lo que estaba mirando. ¡pero ella también!

Mi recuerdo de ese encuentro está grabado con fuego en mi memoria. Puedo cerrar mis ojos y recordar la postura exacta en que Akane estaba. Su cabello despeinado, su piel blanca y cremosa, las líneas de sus hombros, sus senos justo del tamaño perfecto, ese abdomen suave pero bien definido a causa de los entrenamientos y esas piernas firmes y torneadas que no me explico cómo pueden hacerla nadar.

Ella salió gritando y llamándome pervertido así que yo tome los atributos de su cuerpo que más me habían gustado y los volví insultos. Yo solo quería que dejara de gritar en la sala de su casa y frente a sus hermanas lo que había pasado. Al final no sé lo que le dije o hice pero seguramente fue una estupidez por que terminé golpeado por la mesa del té.

Y fue de ese modo tan extraño fue que empecé mi estadía con los Tendo.

oOo

"Soy el relámpago azul de la escuela Furinkan…"

"Ranma Saotome prepárate a morir…"

"te afeitaré la cabeza para que quede tan lisa como una piedra de río…"

"Ranma yo matar…"

"Saluda a tu prometida Ukyo Kuonji…"

"¿hubieras preferido que el beso fuera sin la cinta…?"

"¿saldrá una cruz en mi cara?..."

"Es mi última oferta, te alquilo a Ranma por 500 yens…"

oOo

Toda esa absurda locura me permitió conocer a Akane Tendo…o por lo menos intentarlo. ¡Dios! Ella es la persona más increíble que he conocido. Es valiente, fuerte, buena en sus estudios y aunque era la peor cocinera que he conocido nunca dejaba de intentar mejorar. No es que me interese esa fea marimacho, es solo que al estar cerca de ella se sentía…bien. No sé como describirlo ¿cálido?, ¿cómodo? Aunque yo lo negara ruidosamente con mis palabras siempre daba el primer paso al frente si se trataba de protegerla.

Pero había un problema…

En algún momento mi vieja debilidad que ya casi había olvidado comenzó a traspasar mis defensas. Primer fueron incidentes pequeños como cuando tenía que cargar a mi prometida para huir del vengativo artista marcial en turno. Una vez lejos del peligro había pasado una parte de mí que me susurraba _solo un poco más_. O cuando salía con sus amigas y usaba un vestido que acentuaba su figura esa misma parte me preguntaba _¿Cómo se le vería ese vestido un poco más corto?_ Lo curioso es que esas ideas solo me llegaban con Akane. Ninguna de mis otras prometidas tenía ese efecto en mí.

Cuando me sorprendí dando una mirada furtiva a las caderas de mi prometida mientras corría supe que había un problema. Yo era un artista marcial, un hombre entre los hombres y sin importar las ideas de mamá un verdadero hombre no hace esas cosas "pervertidas". Solo los niños como los que perseguían a Akane en la entrada de la escuela hacen ese tipo de cosas. Solo un idiota como Kuno que salta sobre las mujeres (o las personas maldecidas por Jusenkyo) y las estruja contra su cuerpo sin pensar que es desagradable o molesto. Un verdadero hombre simplemente no hace eso.

Y dijera lo que dijera Akane YO NO ERA UN PERVERTIDO. Tal vez los antiguos pergaminos de los monjes si tenían razón. Esos impulsos eran malos y debía combatirlos.

¿O no?

Fue en esa época en la que inicie los baños fríos nocturnos diariamente. También fue cuando descubrí mi amor por una actividad que incluso Akane no consideraba "pervertida". Los helados, le dije que usaba mi forma maldita porque no era varonil para un hombre comer ese tipo de postres; pero había otra razón. Mi cuerpo femenino era mucho más receptivo a los sabores dulces.

Probé muchas combinaciones desde un banana Split de lujo hasta pequeñas porciones de chocolate Holandés Yo no tenía que preocuparme por subir de peso como las mujeres reales y mi frágil economía impedía que se volviera algún tipo de vicio.

Pero al igual que mis pocos momentos agradables con Akane una locura le puso final a mis viajes a la heladería.

La locura llegó en la forma del fantasma de un viejo loco que me asustaba en mis sueños y me fotografiaba en mis visitas a comer helado.

Sin embargo como si se tratara de un combate adapte mi escudo contra las debilidades pervertidas y comencé a comer fruta, Con un poco de ayuda de la experta y siempre amable Kasumi pude aprender en poco tiempo a escoger las mejores en el mercado. Había frutas que ella llamaba "de temporada" las cuales solo se podían encontrar en ciertos meses del año. Me gustaba comerlas a solas en casa. En primer lugar porque no me gustaba compartirlas y en segundo lugar porque era algo que al igual que los helados me gustaba disfrutarlas con calma.

En una ocasión cuando compre naranjas y mangos que decidí invitar Kasumi para agradecerle toda su amable ayuda.

oOo

Ranma saca del refrigerador dos grandes platos rebosantes de dos tipos diferentes fruta amarilla. Los coloca en la mesita de la cocina donde Kasumi aguarda sentada los preparativos con una sonrisa amable. Ranma coloca varios frascos a los lados de los platos.

— Estos son algunos condimentos para la fruta que he encontrado en mis viajes al mercado. Del lado derecho están los que son dulces y del lado izquierdo los que son salados o picantes.

Kasumi observa atenta cuanto cuidado pone el temporalmente femenino Ranma en presentar un postre. Tanto cuidado por los sabores en lugar del volumen da a la hija mayor de los Tendo una mejor luz sobre Ranma.

—Es muy amable de tu parte que me invites a compartir este postre Ranma-kun.

— Ni lo menciones Kasumi-san es mi forma de agradecer tu ayuda. Yo prefiero comer muy despacio porque así lo disfruto más. Pero tú puedes comer a tu propio ritmo.

Kasumi toma un gajo de naranja y lo come sin ningún condimento. Después de elogiar a Ranma por el tamaño y la dulzura de la fruta ella hace una pausa para observar la forma de comer de Ranma; después de todo _comer despacio y Saotome _no es algo que se vea todos los días.

La pelirroja toma un gajo de naranja y le agrega un fino polvo de color naranja. Con ampulosos movimientos se lo lleva a la boca y lo devora con pequeñas mordiditas. Luego toma un segundo gajo y le coloca lo que parece ser azúcar. Este no lo muerde sino que ayudada por su lengua le da cortas lamidas hasta quitarle por completo la granulosa capa. Con la misma lentitud y parsimonia Ranma toma un trozo de mango y termina con él con una combinación de chupadas y mordiditas.

Kasumi mira conmocionada a la pelirroja, tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par y los labios levemente separados por el estupor.

La porción de fruta de Ranma va desapareciendo lentamente mientras Kasumi observa sin poder arrancar la mirada la forma única en que la chica disfruta su postre. Tras quitarse algunas porciones de pegajoso jugo de naranja paseándose la lengua por los labios Ranma se percata de que la porción de Kasumi está completamente intacta.

— ¿ocurre algo Kasumi? ¿Tiene mal sabor?

Con un ligero estremecimiento y un pestañeo Kasumi mira los confundidos ojos azules de Ranma. Y se da cuenta de que no tiene idea de cómo se ve para otros su forma de comer.

"¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué hago? ¿Debo decirle?"

— Las naranjas están deliciosas Ranma-chan, es solo que me sorprendió un poco el verte comer tan…despacio…eso es todo.

—Oh eso, solo me gusta disfrutarlo a mi modo.

Kasumi mira su plato y se reprende mentalmente por el tipo de ideas que cruzaban por su mente. Una decisión brilla en su rostro. Con la mano saca un gajo de naranja de su plato y de forma vacilante comienza a duplicar los movimientos que le viera hacer a la pelirroja. Se da cuenta que comerse una naranja de esa manera es más difícil de lo que aparenta. Pequeños trozos de pulpa se le pegan a los labios.

Ahora es el turno de Ranma para quedarse perplejo la visión de la joven Tendo chupeteando una naranja es…perturbadora. ¿Así es como se ve? Ella está imitando sus propios movimientos pero al verlos parecen tan…distintos. Parece el preludio de algo mas… Como una kata de calentamiento para antes de una pelea.

Una idea que no había considerado antes cruza por su mente. La visión de Kasumi se remplaza por una de Akane y en lugar de un gajo de naranja está chupando la boca de alguien más…la suya.

El más intenso y furioso rubor cubre la cara de Ranma.

Kasumi detiene su comida cuando ve a una Ranma con el rostro más rojo que su propio cabello. Su expresión muda y avergonzada le dice a la castaña que por fin es consciente de sus actos.

—Sé que no tenías ninguna otra intención además de comer tu fruta Ranma-kun. Pero ahora puedes ver que no que puede malinterpretarse.

Un pequeño murmullo más parecido a un gemido es la respuesta.

—Si…

—A los ojos de la mayoría esto puede verse un poco pervertido…

Los ojos de Ranma se abren desmesuradamente. Y el rojo de su rostro pasa a un pálido enfermizo, casi gris.

— Per…pervertido.

Kasumi puede ver varias emociones pasar por los ojos de Ranma pero vergüenza y temor son las más fuertes.

—pe…pero…yo no…yo nunca…en la heladería…

La castaña puede notar que existe algo más complejo que un simple mal entendido. Ella se pone en pie y acercándose a la pelirroja coloca una mano sobre su hombro.

— Ranma-kun…

— Lo…lo siento Kasumi.

Ranma sale corriendo de la cocina.

oOo

Lo admito salí huyendo, pero me sentía tan avergonzado. De todas las personas que conocía Kasumi era la única que siempre era amable y no trataba de obtener algo de mí. Además ella nunca mentía, de los demás podía dudar pero si ella decía que mi forma de comer fruta era pervertida entonces era un hecho. Y lo peor de todo ¿de dónde había salido esa imagen de Akane?

Lo cierto es que esta "debilidad" ya me había sorprendido en varias ocasiones. ¡Pero Ranma Saotome jamás pierde una batalla! Aunque esta sea contra su propio cuerpo. Además de preocuparme por mi también estaba Akane sino era capaz de ganar tendría que alejarme de ella para no hacerle daño.

oOo

Poco a poco hay un cambio en la actitud de Ranma. Aunque las locuras que lo persiguen no han disminuido si hay un aspecto de su caótica vida en el que es más severo y feroz. No hay ninguna piedad o tolerancia para los actos pervertidos.

Los encuentros de Kuno con "la diosa del cabello de fuego y la bella tigresa Akane Tendo" terminaban en MUY feroces palizas para el kendoista, Y aun cuando su locura y capacidad de sanar de sanar son legendarias, el muchacho aprendió que sus ruidosas demostraciones solo le conseguían un mundo de dolor. Por lo que después de un tiempo sus muestras de afecto consistían en largos poemas a sus amores entregados por medio de terceros.

Los constantes asaltos de Happosai fueron frenados con una combinación de fuerza de Ranma y el intelecto de Nabiki. El resultado fue un drástico descenso en los gritos femeninos en el Furinkan. Las otras locuras no cambiaron, pero por lo menos ese aspecto había un poco de paz.

oOo

Lo admito la idea de "magnetizar" a Happosai fue muy buena porque todos los intentos del anciano de tocar a una mujer terminaban con él rebotando en dirección opuesta. No sabía que literalmente "vivía de su lujuria" así que cuando se le termino la ropa intima y las mujeres en Nerima tuvo que mudarse a otro distrito para no morir. Sin embargo secreto de cómo protegerse también viaja con él por lo que tendrá que mudarse constantemente de ahora en adelante.

Solo eso debería hacerme feliz pero tenía otro problema.

No estaba funcionando.

Akane estaba me estaba desquiciando. Ella no hacía nada inusual pero antes podía tocarla sin mayor problema, ahora el más leve roce con su piel me produce un delicioso estremecimiento. Sé cuando cambia de marca de shampo por que puedo notar en cuanto se acerca si su cabello huele a vainilla o a lavanda. Me descubro cada vez más seguido mirando sus labios imaginándome como se sentirá tocarlos o besarlos.

Antes podía ir a su habitación a disculparme después de una pelea. Pero ahora me es muy difícil. Todo el lugar está impregnado con ese aroma suyo que me resulta tan agradable. No es como con su cabello solo puedo decir que ese lugar huele a ella.

¿Existe semejante cosa? O es solo imaginación mía.

Pero no es solo su cuerpo me encanta como sonríe, esa mirada culpable que da al ir a comprar a escondidas sus revistas de cocina. Ahora incluso la veo linda cuando está enojada.

Aun cuando Shampo me emboscó una vez vestida únicamente con un diminuto bikini de seda solo me provocó un cansado fastidio. En cambio ese mismo día llega mi marimacho con un modesto vestido blanco y casi me da un infarto.

Momento dije: "mi marimacho" ¡Gez! esta locura solo va en aumento.

Aun cuando podía mantener un control de hierro había una grieta que ni yo podía cubrir.

oOo

En la cocina de la residencia Tendo Akane lava un sartén. Es una muda disculpa por hacer un desastre de la cocina…otra vez. En silencio talla y talla intentando quitar lo que se adhiere al sartén con la ferocidad del cemento. Lentamente se va desprendiendo, pero ella está repasando mentalmente su receta en busca de la falla. Siguió la receta paso por paso, la escribió con letras grandes en color rojo para no confundir nada. Lo único fuera de lo normal fue esa harina extranjera la etiqueta decía "Tolteca" (1) pero aparte del extraño color gris la consistencia era normal. "tonta marca extranjera" eso fue de seguro lo que arruino su receta.

Tan absorta está en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a Ranma acercándose por detrás, tampoco nota los brazos alrededor de su cintura. El primer indicio para Akane de la presencia de su prometido es su aliento tibio y suave sobre su cuello.

Ella se pone rígida al sentir a su prometido apretado contra su espalda. Su respuesta habitual llega:

—Ranma— dice ella sin gritar pero con un evidente tono afilado en la voz.

La respuesta de él desconcertó. En voz baja y casi como un ronroneo él responde:

— ¿sí?

— ¿Qué estas…? —Akane se interrumpió incapaz de terminar la frase.

Ranma no responde nada, su rostro está calmado y panas despegando los labio inicia un dulce tarareo siguiendo el ritmo de una melodía que solo él parece oír. Al mismo tiempo comienza a mecerse con Akane aun abrazada, partes del cuerpo rozándose una contra otras brazos, muslos. Akane puede sentir el firme pecho de Ranma presionándose contra su espalda.

Aunque todas las alarmas en la mente de la chica le gritan que se aparte su cuerpo no le obedece.

— Suel…no me abra… no deberías. Todos los intento de ella por terminar una frase completa fallan.

Una de las manos de Ranma suelta su agarre, solo para moverse trazando círculos en el vientre de Akane. El otro brazo la aprieta con delicadeza. Unos labios suaves tocan su cuello apenas lo suficiente como para dejar una leve sensación de tibieza.

— No…no…casados. Los intentos de hablar de Akane se hacen más torpes.

Esta vez los labios de Ranma hicieron un contacto más largo la piel normalmente fresca se siente ahora mas cálida. Sin saber cómo ocurrió Akane se descubre ahora balanceándose con Ranma. Lejos de la realidad ella da un ligero jadeo.

— No que…

Estas palabras dichas en su oído la hacen jadear aun más fuerte. Y es este sonido es lo que le da a Akane la fuerza para romper el abrazo. Estando frente a frente ella hace lo primero que se le viene a la mente. Mojar a Ranma con el agua fría que usaba para lavar.

—Oh…

Ranma ni se inmuta por el cambió de género y sonríe de una manera casi infantil. Con movimiento similar al de un baile toma la mano de Akane y la hace girar hasta que queda detrás de él.

Ahora es Ranma quien dándole la espalda a Akane toma el sartén y comienza a lavarlo. Ella está molesta por la aparente indiferencia del chico después de hacerla dar esos vergonzosos gemidos. Pero en lugar de irse o golpearlo ahora es ella quien se acerca a la pelirroja y la abraza. Ranma se congela un instante pero después sigue lavando como si no ocurriera nada. Akane aprieta más su abrazo contra la pelirroja. Está segura de que la mujer más pequeña puede sentir sus pechos presionándose contra su espalda.

— ¡Puhf!

¡Se estaba burlando! Era como si su abrazo no le provocara nada o como si le dijera _¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?_ Y aunque estuviera dándole la espalda casi podía ver su arrogante sonrisa. Bueno 2 podían jugar ese juego.

Akane relaja su abrazo y coloca casi por descuido su mentón en el hombro de la chica. Ella se permite cerrar los ojos y percibir cuantas y cuales partes de sus cuerpos están en contacto. Lentamente movió sus brazos para envolver la cintura de la pelirroja. Estaban como al principio pero era al mismo tiempo algo totalmente diferente.

Ahora fueron los labios de Akane los que tocaron el flanco del cuello de la otra chica. Pero además del beso la boca de Akane se abrió muy lentamente y Ranma pudo sentir la lengua de la morena recorrer su cuello.

Ranma podía sentir los minúsculos vellos erizándose después de que Akane los aplastara con sus labios. Las piernas apenas la sostenían como si ahora fueran de goma y si se movía se derrumbaría como un flácido bulto. Se aferró con ambas manos en un intento de no caerse. La situación se le había salido de control. En aquel baile desconocido Akane era quien guiaba ahora. Así que se quedó ahí sumida en las sensaciones.

Los ojos se le agrandaron en sorpresa cuando sin una mínima advertencia unas manos frescas y frías se introdujeron bajo su camisa china a la altura de abdomen. Y comenzaron a acariciarla

— Akane que estas…

Las caricias se volvieron rudas y ásperas.

— shhh, no hables—ordeno en un susurro un voz detrás de ella.

Con el silencio de la chica de la trenza las caricias se volvieron suaves nuevamente.

Poco a poco las manos subieron de su abdomen y la pelirroja estaba segura de hacia dónde se dirigían.

—No…—pidió ella no muy segura de si pidiendo que se detuviera o rogando que continuara.

Las pequeñas manos acariciaron con rudeza los turgentes senos.

—dije que no hablaras.

Y una vez más con el silencio las manos masajearon y exploraron con un toque suave y exacto. Ranma apretaba los labios para no dejar salir ningún sonido. Pero una caricia particularmente atrevida la hizo fallar.

—ah…ah…—dos gemidos salieron de la boca de Ranma.

Pero esta vez las manos se deslizaron hacia la cintura y luego hasta las caderas. Las puntas de los dedos se detuvieron en la frontera entre la tela del pantalón y la ropa.

— ¿Puedo…?—el resto de la pregunta quedó en el aire.

Unos ojos azules rodeados de rubor se encontraron con unos ojos marrones de mirada hambrienta.

La respuesta de la pelirroja no tiene palabras, solo un movimiento de cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

Pero en lugar de las temidas y anheladas caricias Un golpe frio y húmedo es lo que recibe Ranma.

— Despierta ya idiota, vamos a llegar tarde.

oOo

En un sueño se supone que las cosas pasen al gusto de quien está durmiendo. Pero noooo ni en ese lugar mi debilidad me daba un respiro. En todas las variantes de mis sueños con Akane recibí tantas caricias como las que di. No eran una versión "varonil" donde solo yo hacía. Llegué a la conclusión de que no solo quería ser pervertido con mi prometida. ¡Quería que ella también lo fuera conmigo!

Estaba en el límite, si comenzaba a hablar dormido mi debilidad quedaría expuesta. Peor aún si entraba en el Neko-ken donde solo me guiaba mi instinto. Era casi seguro que "el gato" no se conformaría con una caricia o un beso.

Aunque arrancarme un brazo me dolería menos, tenía que alejarme de Akane. Antes de que mi debilidad finalmente me derrotara.

Hice con cuidado un plan para explicarle lo que me ocurría y porque debía alejarme de su vida.

Increíblemente la primera parte de mi plan funcionó. Todos mis rivales por el amor de Akane se fueron en una búsqueda a Sapporo por una inexistente jarra con agua del hombre ahogado. Bueno, bueno Kuno partió en búsqueda de la "jarra mística de la diosa Atenea" que otorgaba la victoria absoluta a quien bebiera de ella. Y que casualmente estaba en la misma dirección que la jarra de Jusenkyo.

O eran más idiotas de lo que creía o en mis días de chantaje con Nabiki había aprendido algunas ideas útiles.

Para "mis prometidas" era una carta para ir a Kobe en donde yo Ranma Saotome (interpretado por el imitador Ken) revelaría con que prometida me casaría.

Mi horrible caligrafía y lo burdo de la escritura eran prueba suficiente de que las cartas habían sido escritas por mí.

Lo que me daría tiempo más que suficiente para hablar con Akane.

Creo que esa parte del plan hubiera ido bien si ese idiota se hubiera apegado al plan (que era quedarse 2 horas mirando el suelo y girando los pulgares sin responder nada). Pero las chicas no eran tontas y notaron la falsificación en seguida.

Las cosas no siempre resultan como uno las planea. Porque justo en el momento en que mi platica con Akane llegaba a la parte en que le decía que debía irme llegaron ellas. Y retorcieron mis palabras para lastimar a mi prometida con crueldad.

Ellas estaban frente a mi Akane con sus palabras crueles y sonrisas tontas usando las cartas que yo había escrito para alejarlas para burlarse.

Cuando Akane comenzó a llorar perdí la poca paciencia que me quedaba para mis prometidas. Yo no golpeaba mujeres pero eso no me impedía decir algunas cosas que sabía que las lastimarían. Les dije (o grite) muchas cosas pero solo recuerdo claramente la primera:

— AKANE ES A QUIEN YO ELIJO BRUJAS…

"No puedes comprar mi amor con comida como si fuera una clase de perro"

"…así llegaras vistiendo solo una diminuta hoja de árbol no me provocas nada"

"ni con todas las drogas controladoras de mente me gustarías"

"solo voy a ir a la aldea de las amazonas muerto"

"prefiero saltar al estanque del caracol ahogado que casarme contigo"

"yo no te amo"

"yo no te deseo"

"yo no te soporto"

"si mañana me muero por la comida de Akane moriré feliz"

Yo seguía gritando y gritando aunque ahora eran ellas las que lloraban, aunque Shampo me atacó con una espada solo para hacerme callar. Sin importar que Ukyo ya se había marchado.

Seguía gritando a pesar de que mis propias lágrimas me quemaban tenía que dejar a Akane porque la deseaba demasiado. Solo porque no quería ser un pervertido que le hiciera daño.

Era el punto sin retorno ya no me importaba nada.

Fueron las pequeñas manos de Akane las que me detuvieron.

Fue Akane la que se quedó a mi lado hasta que recupere el control de mi mismo.

Entonces hizo una sola pregunta, pero era la más importante de todas.

— ¿Por qué querías irte?

— No sabía que más hacer.

Y comencé a contarle la historia de mi "debilidad". No fue fácil y tomó varios días pero conteste todas sus preguntas. Creo que con esas pláticas me gane su confianza y para demostrarlo ella me ayudo a llenar todos los vacios que tenia del concepto pervertido.

"pero los monjes me dijeron que…"

"confía en mi Ranma esa idea ya no se aplica hoy día"

Ella también tuvo que hacer algunos ajustes a sus ideas. Además de que me contó en medio de palabras cortas y sonrojos que sus propias "debilidades" eran sobre mí. Aunque tengo que admitir que no comprendía del todo algunas de sus ideas.

"¿isla desierta?", "¿torero?", "¿crema batida y una cereza?"

Creo que ella tiene muchas más ideas pervertidas que yo.

Y una tarde lluviosa de mayo en el dojo por fin pude hacer realidad uno de mis sueños más anhelados…

Nos dimos un beso.

¡¿Qué?! Era un primer paso ¿no? No podíamos pasar a una pasión desenfrenada sin tener una idea de lo que hacíamos. Y aunque ambos queríamos que pasara "algo mas" tomaría un poco de…de…práctica llegar hasta ese punto.

Pero a ninguno de los dos nos molestaba pasar por ese tipo de entrenamiento si era juntos.

FIN

**OMAKE.**

_4 años después._

— Vamos Akane prometiste hacerlo.

— ¿No puedo hacer otra cosa?…ponerme este disfraz es tonto.

— Oye, teníamos un trato yo me puse los pantalones ajustados de cuero que tú querías ¿no?

— Pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser ese disfraz? Este otro de enfermera luce tan lindo ¿o que tal el de patinadora? Sé que te gusta..

— Mira Akane solo úsalo una vez y si no te gusta nunca más te pediré que te lo pongas de nuevo.

— De acuerdo.

Los ojos de Ranma brillan anticipando algo bueno.

Tiempo después en la residencia Tendo-Saotome se pueden escuchar los aterrados gritos de un muy asustado Genma. Que huye de lo que él cree que es un demonio. _Que en realidad es una Akane disfrazada con una sabana raída y la máscara de un demonio popular._ Con una voz aterradora e inhumana (según Genma) el onni dice:

—Paga, paga o sentirás mi ira.

**Nota final:**

Sé que algunos relatos de tipo lemon son del tipo pasión desenfrenada pero no creo que esta pareja pueda llegar a ese punto de un modo simple. ¿La razón? Ambos son bastante tímidos en ese aspecto. La imaginación de Akane puede ser mucha pero es pura fantasía o en el mejor de los casos teoría. En lo personal creo que ella es la más pervertida de los dos. En el caso de Ranma su vida en el camino pudo haberle dado una educación sexual mínima (o nula). Si no mal recuerdo cuando él necesita ayuda para "enamorar" a Shampo usa un viejo pergamino como material de apoyo. Por lo que usar un viejo rollo para otras dudas es posible.

Este también es mi primer intento manejando este género por lo que todas las críticas constructivas son apreciadas.

Ah sí… (1) Tolteca es una marca de cemento y cal que se vende comúnmente en México.


End file.
